


Sectumsempra

by BlackHoleHeadingForHell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHoleHeadingForHell/pseuds/BlackHoleHeadingForHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Snape does not come to the rescue after the Sectumsempra incident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sectumsempra

_“SECTUMSEMPRA!” bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly._  
Blood spurted from Malfoy’s face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backwards and collapsed on to the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand.  
“No – ” gasped Harry.  
Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged towards Malfoy, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest.  
“No – I didn’t –”  
Harry did not know what he was saying; he fell to his knees beside Malfoy, who was shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood. Moaning Myrtle let out a deafening scream.  
“MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!” 

 

“No – No – I didn’t – I wasn’t”  
But it did not matter whether it had been his intention or not, Malfoy was getting whiter by the second, blood pouring out of him onto the tiles, and Myrtle’s screams were becoming louder and louder –   
“SHUT UP!”  
For a moment, neither Harry nor Myrtle could work out where the sound had come from, and then the latter let out a choked sob and disappeared back into her toilet with a bang.  
“Thank god… never shuts up… can’t die… with that…”  
Draco had stopped shaking, the blood flow beginning to slow, though Harry was becoming less and less sure that anyone could lose so much and live.  
“Malfoy – I didn’t mean to –”  
“Then why… what spell… was that…”  
“I don’t – I saw it written down in a book, I didn’t know what it’d do, I swear – ”  
“Doesn’t… matter now… does it…”  
Harry stared blankly at the ground for a moment, unsure how to reply. When he looked up, Malfoy was watching him, his eyes somehow brighter, warmer than he had seen them before, set against the greying face.  
“You could have… killed me… earlier… you know… would’ve saved… trouble…”  
“You’re not going to die – they can fix this, Madame Pomfrey can –”  
Harry stopped when he saw the look Malfoy was giving him.  
“Would’ve… killed me anyway… couldn’t finish… didn’t want to… do it…”  
“Who would’ve killed you? What couldn’t you finish?”  
Malfoy made a noise that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a cry of pain. “Wouldn’t you… like to… know… Saint _Potter_ … nose in everything… nearly as nosey as that… mudblood Granger…”  
“I could just leave you here you know,” Harry snapped, regretting it immediately when he saw the flash of fear in the grey eyes.  
Neither boy spoke for a few minutes, before Malfoy broke the silence.  
“Didn’t… hate her… really.”  
Despite himself, Harry snorted. “Sorry?”  
“Just… jealous… better than me… at everything… Father knew it… I knew he hated it… me… took it out… on Granger… didn’t hate her…”  
“Is that why you’re horrible to me? Jealous, are you?” Harry asked, joking, avoiding the past-tense Malfoy had slipped into.  
Malfoy let out another laugh-cry, but it sounded forced. If he had not known better, and if there had been more blood in his face, Harry would have sworn the other boy had almost blushed.  
“Not… horrible.”  
“Sorry?”  
“Tried… to be friends… first… but you wouldn’t… so I just… wanted you to pay… attention…”  
Malfoy’s voice was becoming weaker, but his face looked set, determination in his eyes.  
“Just thought… hating me… still… paying attention…”  
Harry shook his head, not entirely understanding what he was hearing. “Malfoy, if you wanted to be my _friend_ I think you could have gone about it a little better –”  
“Not… friend…”  
Malfoy’s voice really was weaker now, and Harry found himself looking around desperately for some kind of bandage, anything, but there were so many cuts he did not know where to begin. Why had no one come to help? Surely someone had heard Myrtle’s screams?  
Harry felt a hand on his arm and looked back at the dying boy.  
“Hate… still a strong… emotion… nearly… what I…”  
He broke off, coughing  
“Malfoy…”  
“Would’ve… died… anyway… glad it’s… you…. here….. Harry…….”  
The grey eyes began to close.  
“Glad……. it’s……… you………… Harry……………”  
Another cough, and he was still.  
“Malfoy – Malfoy please –”  
Harry gave him a shake, first gentle and then more violent as he tried to get him to respond, to cry out, to hit, anything.  
“Malfoy- Malfoy I’m sorry – Draco – please – Draco –”  
But the other boy did not move, his grey eyes had closed for the last time, the hand that had clutched at Harry’s had gone limp, and there was an dull ache in his chest that was more painful than any he had ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> I've already posted this on tumblr but I don't think it's popular enough that anyone would have already read it. Sorry if you have though! andsorryforwhati'vedoneheretbh


End file.
